


Just for a Moment

by Livfiction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, One Shot, One Sided Love, Senate party, Short Story, Slow Dancing, angst no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livfiction/pseuds/Livfiction
Summary: The Senate holds a party after a successful mission. Slow dancing starts and a clone observes.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi(one sided), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Just for a Moment

There was something about dim lighting and soft music that filled a room. For a moment, nothing seems to be wrong. Senators dancing with Jedi as if they were a couple, bound by eternal love, disregarding that one side cant possess it. A few clones were scattered in the area, though none were dancing, just taking small sips of whatever drink was handed to them. Cody shifted on the sidelines watching the scene in front of him. It was like a movie slowed down, the cameras focusing on every last detail.

Anakin Skywalker was swaying with Senator Amidala. He held her too close for anyone to assume it was a platonic relationship, but no one pointed it out. Cody watched them dance, both moving like they’ve done this a thousand times before. Anakin looked as though he was memorizing every speck of colour in the Senators eyes, never wanting to look away. She bathed in his attention, holding him as if he’d disappear at any given time. Her hair was pinned perfectly in place, not an imperfection in sight.Anakin, on the other hand, looked tired, worn and beat. He had circles under his eyes and a new cut on his upper lip, but no amount of exhaustion could take the smile off his face as he held her. 

Then there was Obi-Wan. His energy was greater than Cody had ever seen. He had talked with the Duchess all night, smiling and keeping his posture inviting, but polite. Obi-Wan was always a gentleman, and he fit right into the crowd, despite his lack of interest in The Senate. Cody noticed his hair was freshly trimmed, and the copper tones were shining in the warm lights. A soothing melody was starting and Obi-Wan placed his hand out inviting the Duchess to dance. She accepted with a small smile, holding his hand to join the rest of the group. Obi-Wan placed his other hand on her small waist, and she leaned into him. They danced in their own world, pulled into the music with no desire to leave. The Duchess was beautiful no doubt, but Cody couldn’t help staring at Obi-Wan. His eyes were sparkling and radiating happiness. His hair was neatly parted, soft, with silver strands hidden behind the red. His dancing was slow and meaningful, like he had been practicing this moment his whole life. 

Cody felt a sudden ache through his body. He tried to imagine Obi-Wan in his hold, dancing with him. The smell of cheap shampoo, herbal tea, and the feeling of rough cream tunics. For a moment, Cody ignored the hollowness in his chest, and the tightness in his throat. He heard only the music as he closed his eyes, and let the sound of people talking around him melt away with the unspoken words he had with Obi-Wan. He swallowed and focused only on the lyrics from the choir and the instruments that filled the room.

_ I will love you, _

_ after the war. _

_ I’ll love you, for always, _

_ forever more.  _

_ I will love you, _

_ after the war. _

_ Forever, for always, _

_ and more. _

The singing faded away and the talking got louder. Cody opened his eyes and realized he didn’t notice Rex had walked over to him and puta steady hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright?” He asked in a low mutter. Cody looked back at Obi-Wan and Duchess Satine. They had barely realized the song had ended. The Duchess stayed near him, with flushed cheeks and a kind expression. Obi-Wan wore the same smile Anakin had when he saw Senator Amidala. Obi-Wan kept his eyes on her, fascinated by her every move. Admiration poured from his gaze, a love he couldn’t show for years until now. Cody looked back at Rex and forced a smile.

“I’m fine.” He lied, but he didn’t stay to hear any reply. He walked towards the entrance doors and stole one last glance at Obi-Wan.

A part of him wished that he would look at him. Even just for a second, look into his eyes and notice him.

But another part of him knew that Obi-Wan would look away just as fast.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called  
> “After the War” by David Keeley and Paul Gross.
> 
> My favourite arrangement is by Mark Sirett.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
